


Are you sure about that.

by KimJeonUn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJeonUn/pseuds/KimJeonUn
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a well known actor. However, he is also known for being a prick and having no social skills whatsoever.What will happen when the world finds out that he is, in fact, dating someone.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I can barely write, much less well.  
> This is mostly for my self indulgent wishes.

Ino skips over to Sasuke who is slouching carelessly on the couch, typing on his phone. She slowly sneaks up behind him and quickly drapes his arms around him while grinning cheerily. 

Sasuke looks up at her in disdain and quickly pushes her arms away from him before grumbling and continuing to look at his phone.

“Aw, don’t be like that Sasuke.” Ino pouted before walking around the couch and sitting beside him, much to Sasuke’s annoyance. He sighed before putting down his phone reluctantly. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” He gave her a hard look.

Ino gave him an award winning smile before excitedly exclaiming, “Didn’t you read the chat? We’re having a bonding night this Friday!” She then dramatically leaned back into the couch and started to grumble, “It’s been so long since we had a break and took some time to talk to each other, not since the entire promotion thing started.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to complain about how promotions was such a waste of time. 

“Well sorry to burst your bubble here but I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.”

Ino shot up and gave him an incredulous look.

“What do you mean you can’t make it.”

“It’s exactly what I mean.”

“The group literally made plans right after the manager told us we had Friday free.”

“Well clearly they weren’t fast enough.”

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and said, “ And what could be so important that you can’t even make it to one single dinner...again?” Sasuke shrugged her going back to his phone and continued to text with one hand. “Anything is more important than whatever you people have planned anyways.”

“Hey!” Ino exclaimed, affronted. She sat there for a moment staring at Sasuke. 

What on earth did that antisocial being, also known as Sasuke had to do on a Friday night that was so important that even he couldn’t make it to a simple dinner. Sasuke wasn’t one to make plans that often anyways. 

She stared harder at him. Unless, he had was meeting a family member. She immediately trashed that thought, remembering that the only family Sasuke had left was a ‘piece of shit’, according to Sasuke anyways. 

Ino scrunched up her forehead in thought before she gasped loudly. She pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke who gave her a confused and annoyed face. 

“You’re seeing someone aren’t you!” Ino exclaimed loudly. 

Suddenly, the whole room went silent. The staff stared wide eyed at the both of them while Sasuke looked at her with her jaw dropped. 

Sasuke slapped her offending finger away angrily before angrily whispering out, “What gave you that idea?!” Ino smirked before folding her arms, looking proud of herself. 

“I’ve got you all figured out!” She patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t worry Sasuke, you can share your secrets with him.” 

Sasuke shrugged her hand off his shoulder angrily and glared at her. “Don’t assume anything about me.” He then proceeded to look down, slightly embarrassed. “So what if I do anyways”

Ino gasped and started to fan herself frantically. She was about to word vomit before something yanked on her hair from behind. “Ow! Jesus fucking Christ who did that I- Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru looked at her with an aloof expression before letting go of her long blonde hair. “Stop harassing Sasuke, he’s looking like a kicked little puppy.” Sasuke shot him a glare but kept quiet.

Shikamaru then smirked and said, “I doubt that’s even true. With the way he acts, he can barely even keep his friends.” The person in question pointedly ignored him and continued to text on him phone. 

Everyone knew that Sasuke was a hard person to talk to, much less be friends with. It was completely out of the question to even suggest that Sasuke had a girlfriend or anything of that sort. The only reason he ended up with his current set of friends was because they were practically forced to bond while they were filming.

After a couple of weeks, they manage to break down the walls that Sasuke had put up and he became a surprisingly easy going guy once you got over his anger management issues and anti-socialness. 

Shikamaru can recall the first time that he was working with Sasuke and the first impression of him was that he was an absolute prick. Honestly, he could see why he was so popular with the media and the fans. 

He was what one would call conventionally attractive and extremely popular. He also had the charisma and money and let’s be honest, he was every 14 year olds wet dream right now. 

However, he also knew that he was incredibly insensitive and that he liked pushing other people away. It was a god given miracle that he even managed to be acquaintances with the man. Sasuke was also a man of very little words, preferring to act rather than show, unless he was on set of course. 

Ino, Neji, Hinata and him had to come up with different tactics to try to talk to the man and eventually managed to invite him to lunch one day. Since then, he would like to think that Sasuke had elevated their status from mere coworkers to hesitant friends. 

There was simply no way that he could have possibly snagged himself a girlfriend with that absolutely atrocious behaviour of his. He doubted that Sasuke ever had one in his life. However, he did remember him revealing one day on a talk show that he did have his first kiss.

______________________________

“Have you had your first kiss yet, Sasuke?” The interviewer asked gleefully. 

Sasuke smirked cockily, and said as confidently as he could, “Actually I have.”

Neji snorted but quickly covered up with a cough, Hinata gave a short giggle, while Ino didn’t even bother to try to hide her obnoxiously loud laugh. 

“Oh my god Sasuke you sound like a middle schooler, acting all so proud about your first kiss? Tell me are you a virgin too?” Ino said loudly, while kicking her legs back and forth childishly. 

The interviewer gave a short laugh and waved his hand casually before saying, “Not that there’s anything wrong with being a virgin, of course.” 

Sasuke gave his famous scowl and leaned back into the couch. 

“My first kiss was a complete accident by the way,” he continued, “Someone had pushed them down and they so happened to fall onto me and our lips connected.”  
Sasuke tried to keep his scowl on but it was obvious a smile was fighting to get on his face. Shikamaru noticed that his fellow actor’s lips were twitching upwards as he said those words. 

He wondered whether that person meant something to Sasuke now, if they were able to make the cold ice prince smile like that. He hadn’t also forgotten the fact that Sasuke had used the ‘they’, ‘them’ pronouns, making it ambiguous to the person’s gender.

It all seemed very suspicious but he played it cool and added to the conversation. “Anyways, I’m pretty sure Sasuke would be exactly like the character he’s playing, forever alone,” Shikamaruu added playfully. 

He smirked as he saw Sasuke’s smile drop almost immediately and scowled at him. Everyone in the room laughed before they moved on to a different subject. 

____________________________

Shikamaru had his suspicions on whether he was dating or not but he had seen quite a few pieces of evidence. 

He noticed that Sasuke’s home screen background was a picture of him and someone else, he wasn’t so sure as to who it was but it was definitely someone with blonde hair. 

He had also noticed the small moments where Sasuke would snort slightly whenever he was looking at his phone or give a genuine smile whenever he was texting on his phone.

There was also the fact that he had almost denied every outing that the group had planned together in favour of going somewhere else. Or in his words ‘somewhere where my time will be spent more productively than with you morons.’

Sasuke lived alone, everyone knew that. Everyone also knows him as a lone wolf. However, not everyone is perceptive as Shikamaru and he’s been observing Sasuke since their first meeting.

He watched as Sasuke smiled softly again at his phone. ‘Yeah, definitely seeing someone.’ He concluded before grasping a complaining Ino by the arm and dragging her away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god Tenten look!” Sakura squealed in delight as she beckoned her friend to come over to her desk. Tenten grinned at her and rolled her chair towards Sakura. 

Sakura looked like she was over the moon as she shoved a magazine into her hands. Tenten glanced at it before joining Sakura in fawning over said magazine.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the increasing volume of the women sitting across him. He peaked over to their desk and grinned widely.

“What’s going on with you two, should you really be doing this...in the police station.” Naruto asked teasingly. 

Tenten huffed and placed her arms on her hips. “What’s wrong with self indulging myself with one of my good friends?” Sakura giggled as she continued to flip the magazine open and staring at each page carefully.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said slowly, “Well first of all, we’re at work. And secondly,” he then pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, “Aren’t you a lesbian?I didn’t know you liked the male species?”

Sakura shrugged and said, “Well I can give credit where credit’s due...and he definitely deserves the credit” 

“Hey hey hey what’s going on here?” a loud brash voice comes from behind them. Naruto spins around, only to be greeted with his best friend, Kiba. 

Naruto exclaimed loudly while pointing towards Sakura, “She’s cheating on her boyfriend with a pretty boy on the magazine.”

Kiba snatched the magazine away from Sakura, eliciting an angry squeak from her. He looked at the cover and his eyes sparked with recognition. 

On the cover was a picture of Sasuke, wearing a well fitted suit, looking like the wealthiest man on earth. The suit was a simple black but he managed to make it look elegant and expensive. 

His hair was slicked back into a fashionable hairstyle, but still managed to make it look natural. 

His eyes stared straight into the camera with half lidded eyes, a small smirk on his face. He was, indeed, what people would consider sex on legs. 

“My girlfriend works with him!” 

Everyone gaped as they stared at Kiba.

Naruto stood up suddenly, knocking his chair down. “You didn’t tell me that you had a girlfriend!” 

Tenten turned sharply to give Naruto a horrified look. “That’s what you take out what he just said?” Naruto shrugged and sat back down.

“I don’t exactly see what’s so interesting about having a relationship with anyone famous.” 

Tenten sighed before saying, “You just don’t understand.” She then leaned back dramatically, placing the back of her hand against her forehead and exclaimed breathily, “Oh the scandals, the long distance relationships, the-”

A cough interrupted them from behind. 

Shino, their captain was staring at them, or not, no one could really tell whether he was staring at anything, with the sunglasses he always wore 24/7. 

He folded his arms sternly before saying, “If you guys had time to be this unproductive, I might as well give you some paperwork to do.”

Kiba groaned and sat back down into his chair. “Oh come on sir.” He gestured wildly at the stack of papers on his desk before continuing, “I have a whole tree worth of papers on my table!”

Shino pursed his lips before saying softly, “...Well at least invite me to the conversation, just because I’m your captain doesn’t mean I want to be left alone…”

Naruto laughed before playfully slapping Shino’s back while cheerfully saying, “Well that’s all you had to say captain! We’re talking about Sakura’s little crush.”

Shino looked mildly surprised.”Don’t you like girls?”

Sakura sighed again and rubbed her face tiredly before replying, “Yeah, yeah, i’ve said this before and I’ll say this again, just because I’m lesbian doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate a piece of art.”

She paused before looking a little lovestruck. “Look at him, everyone should fall for him.” 

Kiba rolled his eyes and said, “What’s so good about this man anyways, from what I can see he just looks like another pretty face.”

Tenten gasped as she grasped the magazine and shoved it in his face. “You don’t understand!” She smiled dreamily and continued, “He’s such a gentleman, and he’s such a sweet and kind man. He’s so dreamy…”

Naruto scoffed and said, “He’s not all that wonderful you know.” 

Sakura glared at him and asked accusingly, “And how would you know.”

Naruto gave a nervous grin, he couldn’t possibly say that he was dating the exact same man they were fawning over.

Honestly, it was weird to see his co-workers drool over a married man, especially a man that was more specifically married to him.

He’s seen Sasuke at his worst. He’s seen the man walk out of the shower with the ugliest boxers while scratching his ass. He’s seen the man trip over the side of a coffee table and fall face first into the ground. 

There’s honestly not much Naruto hasn’t seen Sasuke do, I mean, they do share a house and have been together for the past 8 years of their lives. 

Naruto snorted as he tried to picture Sasuke as a gentleman. He didn’t doubt that Sasuke was charismatic but whenever his co-workers started speaking of him as if he was the best thing since sliced bread, it just threw him off.

“He just seems a little like a prick you know, not everyone is what they seem like on tv.” Naruto replied easily. 

Sakura just folded her arms angrily and continued to talk about how Sasuke was the epitome of perfection and that Naruto knew jack shit.

Naruto just gave a close eyed smile and sat back down, pretending that he could not hear Sakura. 

Shino stared at Naruto. He was obviously hiding something. He didn’t become a captain of a precinct for nothing. He was known for his observational skills and of course he would put those to good use. 

As suspicious as Naruto seemed, he decided not to meddle with the situation. Some secrets were meant to be kept as a secret. 

Naruto and Sasuke had planned to keep their relationship a secret from the very beginning. With Sasuke’s job as an aspiring actor, it would have been hard for them to keep dating if they wanted to follow their dreams.

So they kept their relationship under wraps, and surprisingly, no one has found out yet. 

It was hard initially, not being able to flaunt their relationship so openly and the fact that they weren’t able to see each other as often didn’t help their situation at all.

However, they managed and they were able to stay stable even after their long years together. 

Naruto even planned to propose to Sasuke soon, given that everything was going well. He hoped that Sasuke was also going to come out as gay to the public to slowly ease them into their relationship. 

Everything was going to be perfect this year.

He giggled at the thought before going back to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism if you like, thank you for reading!


End file.
